


Bask In Your Light (Steven Universe: Gem War Story )

by Mayomayomay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassination, Battlefield, Blue Diamond - Freeform, Clueless to Feels, Earth, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Gem Fusion, Gem War, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Human, Loss, Multi, OC, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Protective Ruby, Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, Sapphire - Freeform, Senpai Notice Me, Short Story, Steven Universe - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: I remember. We remember everything.I remember when we first met her. Still confused, still unsure, and still shy.





	1. Welcome

I remember. We remember everything.

I remember when we first met her. Still confused, still unsure, and still shy. My beautiful Moonstone had giggled from within the folds of our mind, enthralled by her pink and blue hair, at my cutting eyes under our helm she had simply laughed again.

 .·:*¨ ¨*:·. 

 _Spodumene, is that jealousy?_  

**N-Not at all, it is just rude to laugh. They are clearly new to fusion.**

_We have been at this for a few thousand years._

 .·:*¨ ¨*:·. 

She had agreed with me sparing me for once.

Moonstone had been with Rose since the very beginning. Since the moment Rose even pondered this path and triggered these series of events. She would not tell me about that time though. Something about it always seemed to pain her when she talks about our leader and friend, so I eventually learned to stop asking. 

After that Pearl and I came. It was around the same time, from two different journeys of life, complete strangers or rather I was.

I was a common soldier, a nobody, a facet and cut number. There's was nothing special about me and I was fine with that...because I was taught to be fine with it. 

With thoughts like that, I started to lose my sense of purpose and began to start asking questions that I knew no one would answer or could get me shattered. Why were Pearls lesser? Why do we destroy defects? Especially if we are worried about resources being wasted? Why must we harm planets? All of our technology and we can't find a better way to thrive?

I didn't need to steal an escape pod or...sneak away, I was a soldier. They sent me on a mission and...I just left. There was no reason for them to believe I would just leave.

And that's how it stayed for a few thousand years, recruiting, training, teaching, and fighting, trying to bring the rebellion to life.

They say near death experiences bring people closer but I never thought Moon would be the one having to save me.

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。 .☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。 .☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

_"Get back here you pipsqueak! You know you won't be able to outrun us!" The Jasper shouted in outrage as the Moonstone manage to maneuver around her with a gem clenched tightly in her grip. She seemed to glide around them with precise agile steps._

_"Don't just stand there if she makes it back into the forest we'll never finish this mission!!"_

_Through all the chaos and shouting, Moonstone notices a shadow casting over her from above. She rears to the right without any hesitation not a moment too soon as a Jasper's stocky body comes slamming down where she had just stood, trying to dive for her. The blow would have definitely poofed her and left an ellipse shaped gem if not damaged it._

_She slipped into the forest edge and didn't look back, still holding tightly to Spodumene's gem._

.☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。 .☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。 .☆。• *₊°。 ✮°。

By the time I reformed we were long ways from there riding on some four legged creature. At the time I didn't know how Moon did it but she had this way with people, Gems, and creatures alike. She could just...tell what they wanted, and how they were feeling.

We smiled at the two Amethyst as we walked by. They grinned nodding in greeting as we walked further into the room in the temple. We had not gone on this incursion to the Sky Arena to confront Blue Diamond as Rose had said we were needed elsewhere and after we were to come and hold down the fort.

It seemed not only had she made it back before us-Our fusion looked to the new one again- She had a guest.

"Rose, I'm glad you're back, though be it rather early. How did it go?"

She smiled as she turned to us, "Sight! There you are. Everything is fine. We even have a new recruit! Oh, excuse me, _two_ new recruits." She gestured to the pink and blue haired fusion.

Turning to her we gave a gentle smile taking in more features in curiosity,

 .·:*¨ ¨*:·. 

**Three eyes...they...they are multiple colors...**

_Even you sound astonished._

**This is a new idea Quasar...to...to make someone new is a wonderful, amazing experience I share with you. To know or perhaps witness someone else make someone new...I don't know...the...prospect of that...sounds exciting.**  

_Aw, Spodumene..._

 .·:*¨ ¨*:·. 

When Moonstone was done teasing and cooing our eyes shot back to her face. We only had our helm on cause we just came from fighting but it's not like we would have cared much if she saw.

Moon and I had a habit of looking at each other when we spoke. That meant we had four eyes and it could be quite distracting if someone was trying to speak with us but we are having an inward conversation.

"Hello, Hi I'm Tiger Eye but some around here call me Sight."

She shifted, glanced at Rose before saying, "Garnet..." Trailing off.

What surprised us most was when Rose said this,

"Tiger, I asked you to come here because I think you can help Garnet. Actually, I think you are the only one that can for now." She looked between the both of us as we raised our brow confused.

"Me?"

"Yes,  _you_  that's why I'm assigning you to be her partner for a while. You are fully responsible for her, _both_ of you." She had finished sternly. 

Moon and I looked at each other again. That meant together and apart. 

"We have at least several decades before the next major battle that I'm sure the Diamonds will throw at us, that should be just enough time to get her ready. You can look out for her with any skirmishes they are sure to throw at us."

\------------------

_Tiger Eye_

Tiger looked at her baffled and turned to Garnet to see she looked just as surprised.

"This...this is what you want Rose?" 

I didn't understand at first why she was so adamant on this task being mine. What did it matter who trained Garnet? Why did I need to suddenly babysit?

"I trust _only you_ with this task. She needs you."

We sensed a double meaning in her words but brushed it off with a sigh.

Pushing our cloak back over the shoulders we stood tall,

"Well come on, let's not waste any time, several decades may be a long time for the humans but not for us."

Just as we were to turn we saw her expression and paused.

"Is something the matter?" Garnet stood frozen in stunned silence.

"...I...you're a Fusion?"

I glanced in the direction of the two gems. Moon's sat above mine, both now a brown, yellow, white. It was in the middle of Tiger's chest now proudly shown and revealed for the world to see. 

Tiger reached up and pulled off her helm, 

Doing so must have been enough of an answer because she hurried to follow Tiger as she began to turn and walk away,

"I am, welcome to the Crystal Gems, Garnet."


	2. Meet the Girls

Character Name: Star Moonstone

Nickname: Quasar(Spodumene only)

General Appearance: Pale skin, pointed ears ([Example](https://pin.it/tn3jn2yyao3xzy), of course, no fire)

Height: 

Clothing Choices: [pin.it/kry6v7ziwagm52](https://pin.it/kry6v7ziwagm52)

Hair Color: Silver

Hair Length: Down to upper thighs

Eye Color: Hers are so pale that it just looks like she has no pupil or iris when in fact it's very light shade of blue

Skills: Power: Gaze*, Empath

Weapon: None

 

Character Name: Spodumene (yellow)

Nickname: Mimi(Me-Me Moon only) 

General Appearance: Cream colored skin

Height: 6'10

Clothing Choices: [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/26/06/832606ab03f55411e0f9e6f7f1995033.png) the bottom is more like harem pants than a skirt/dress

Hair Color: blonde

Hair Length: Medium upper back but wore in a perfect bun

Eye Color: gold

Skills: Energy Blast

Weapon: Flying guillotine ([example](https://img00.deviantart.net/7346/i/2006/053/9/f/the_flying_guillotine_by_third_year_ronin.jpg))

Their Fusion:

Name: Tiger Eye

Nickname: Sight

General Appearance: Cream skin, 2 sets of eyes bottom pair golden, top pair extremely pale blue barely notable and significantly smaller at times she keeps them closes. She has a second pair of arms that come out the back of her neck from each side they wrap around to the front generally and rest on her collar in a stiff un moving position. Depending on the situation she'll move her arms and hands how she sees fit from shaping shifting it into her armor to sketching them to cover her gems in a sort of defense. On the offensive she won't hesitate to catch an empty off guard with it her fingers changing to sharp talons and shooting or swiping out to try and pierce her foe.

Height: 7'11 

Clothing Choices: [outfit](http://sraz.net/Aion/Concept%20Art/Characters/2Qw6ugM.jpg)(except for the floating pieces next to her head and obviously the female...)

Hair Color: Platinum blonde

Hair Length: Wavy hair to middle upper back some is pulled up into a messy bun

Eye Color: Gold, pale pale blue

Skills: Resistant to raw magic (not immune resistant), Empath, 

*Gaze: This ability is very specialized. It allows Tiger to perceive through the senses of a willing being or creature she has touched as long as they stay within a certain range of her.  While perceiving through the other creature’s senses, she benefits from any unique senses possessed by that creature (Night vision, good sense of smell)but she is blind and deaf to her actual surroundings.

Weapon: Flying guillotine

Tiger has one other Ability called: Heaven's Light 

That ones a secret


	3. Others like us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven Universe and all of its songs belong to Rebecca Sugars and cartoon network.

_~~Others like us~~_

_Tiger Eye_

"You can see Homeworld's Galaxy from here..."

I stared hard at the star system. So pretty but so lethal. I dare not think of the Gems I'd probably never see again...and if I did it would be in the heat of battle.

"...You're right."

As a silence fell over us I glance over at her. She seemed to be in deep thought and I was beginning to notice she did that a lot.

Think, ponder, question, **doubt**.

It had only been a few months since Rose made me her partner. She was really quiet and kept to herself a lot. After a while I figured out why.  She couldn't hold her form. After a day and a half, she'd come undone.

Of course, I'd never seen but I figured it out once it had become a pattern. It only took me until the end of the first week to figure it out.

I pondered why she felt the need to hide. Why did they?

"...If something is on your mind, you can speak on it. I promise to not bite your head off." I smiled a teasing sharp tooth smile at her.

Not even a smirk but I wasn't fazed.

She stared at me for a moment longer, "...I just...I never considered that there would be...other..." She stopped, hesitating, doubting again but I caught on when she glanced to the two gems between my breasts. One where my heart would be thought to be and the other above it.

"Gems like us? Fusion? Gems that are willing to risk everything, give up everything to," I gestured at her, at me. "Be? Do this? Exist? _Live_?"

She nodded slowly, "Rose has told me not to question it. That I _am_ the answer." She shook her head in confusion.

I chuckled softly, "That's Rose alright, riddles to the end."

"I'm confident there are...plenty in fact. Gems like us. Fighting, hiding, afraid to admit it....or looking for an escape to be free and exist as they please. In the Rebellion, on Homeworld, two rogues somewhere on some planet. Heck, maybe they don't even look like you and me." She stared at me in awe listening.

"Regardless, this is an experience that you two and only you two decides where and how it goes. _You_ decide." I held my hand out to her.

Pulling her up I realized I was a few inches taller, not by much just a few.

_~Ah, it seems it's because of Moon I've managed to gain the winning height.~_

I thought and laughed, "Now, how about you show me what you can do with those gauntlets of yours. I have to get you ready for your first skirmish. We can _not_ have you being mopped across the floor." She frowned.

I smirked at her teasingly patting her head,"Don't worry, I'd save you faster then you can cry ' _uncle!'_ but I don't think you'd want that in your first battle."

She remained quiet.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

_~~Nowhere to hide~~_

I grasped her arm as she tried to rush away. Her breath hitched and pulled once more before looking back at me.

"...Have I forgotten something?" She said in a monotone.

It has been about 6 years of her training now. Her hair had even out in color. Her outfit was still a mix of blue and pink though and sometimes her hair was to actually if I was being honest. I sighed. She was still having trouble with her form.

Actual combat is going just fine but she has trouble holding herself together and she refuses to say anything to me about it which is worst because I now feared it was a pride thing and that one of her Gems like competition too much.

Spodumene liked competition...well no she liked to challenge the others to do better, be better. She liked to inspire them. This was foolish though. Garnet needed to start figuring out how to stay together longer because she could not come undone on the battlefield in the middle of combat. It was risky enough for experienced Gems but for a beginner? It was downright crazy. It was so disorienting. We've had too many close calls to my liking, it was time for me to say something. Actually no, with her? Do something.  

"Where are you going?" I raised a brow.

She looked at me blankly.

I was patient with Garnet. 6 years was nothing. She was adjusting to life as a Crystal Gem. A life of freedom. I knew from her blank looks sometimes a part of her was from Blue Diamond's courts.

"I thought the training was done." Now her brow raised.

"Yes, but you only flee every time you're about to come undone." Rather than pose it as a question I threw the statement at her so she couldn't evade it.  

I felt the muscles in her arms tense under my grip though her stare remained blank...except for her eyes. They were expressive...but if I told her that I don't think that would make her happy.

She was starting to twitch.

"I'm.Fine." She tried to wave me off but I didn't let go and she couldn't break my grip.

"Garnet."

She stopped.

I had snapped at her in an even tone. I only did that when I was serious. When I needed her to calm down and pay attention. 

It wasn't often but sometimes she'd lose her temper.

"..."

She twitched.

"...Let it go...it's okay to come undone. Don't strain yourselves."

She looked back at me in surprise.

Yes, she needed to be about to stay together longer but this was not the way. Her running off to hide she couldn't stay together doesn't solve anything and trying to force themselves to stay together _definitely_ doesn't. Now I just needed to find the reason they were having such a hard time.

"...If I unfuse will that make it any easier for you?"

She gritted her teeth her eyes widening, "You don't have to-"

It was too late and all I could do was hope she'd follow my example.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

_Spodumene_

Stepping out of the fusion I sighed softly relaxing as I opened my eyes. I had been awhile. I paused a moment looking around. Moving on to my next thought my eyes cast downward and there is where I saw them.

A Ruby and a...Sapphire.  She was hidden slightly behind the Ruby...not in fear but...more so I sensed a habit. I simply blinked and smiled.

I towered them. I was a soldier. I was at least several inches under their fusion's height. They were small Gems.

 _~Moon'll love this.~_  

"Hi, It's nice to officially meet you!" I placed my hands on my hips beaming down at them.

Before either of the two Gems in front of me could say anything a silvery voice rung out,

"Spodumene, if you keep beaming like that you're going to freak them out." 

I lost my smile at those words, "And here I thought you liked my smile." I poked back stepping out of the way for the small Gem.

Though Moon was small she was very poised with her actions and words. Not at all shy or hesitant and it showed in her voice also,

"Hello, I'm Star Moonstone. This is Spodumene." She gestured at me looked at the two Gems.

They looked down at her in surprise and I smirked when I saw the stars in their eyes as they glanced at each other.

"I'm...Ruby and this...is Sapphire." The red Gem started slowly.

"Well...at least now we know how Garnet kept getting the slip on us sometimes," I mumbled kneeling down. I held my arm up as a sort of seat for Moonstone to perch on. She simply sat down gratefully. Moon was 1ft. 2 inches. It was what I loved about her most just as much as I loved teasing her about it. Though my every attempt was always ignored.

I stayed knelt so we'd both be at a reasonable height for the other two gems. 

"Of course, future vision...genius." Moon beamed at the blue beauty. "You two are going to be a force to be reckoned with. We'll make sure of it." Both of them blushed.

"Now then, what seems to be the issue?" I asked.

A silence fell over us all...I sighed,

"Fusion is difficult."

"Spodumene." Moon scolded.

"It is. There needs to be balance between you two. Any imbalance and your sense of reality will start to warp." I explained.

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Uhh....you and your fusion will start to hallucinate." I simplified it, much to Moon displeasure going by her glare.

"What she failed to mention and what you've already seen, you guys fall apart. It doesn't matter if it's only one of you having a hard time your fusion  _will_ fall apart." She warned placing her hands in her lap.

They cringed and I noticed they were grasping each other's hands.

"To find balance you must recognize and accept how it is you are feeling and be open with those feelings. Remember you are sharing an experience." I reminded.

"So now I say again, what seems to be the issue?" 

This time Ruby gritted her teeth. She opened her mouth, then closed it squeezing Sapphire's hand tight.

...

"Ruby it's okay to-"

"Everything! Everything is my fault!"

We all looked at her. No one was around but us. It was a quiet crispy night. Everything lite by a clear sky and stars and a bright full moon. She had our full attention,

"Sapphire gave up everything for me!!" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she shouted. "Everything! All of it!"

The blue Gem next to her had to snatch away her hand as smoke raised from her body and her fire burned at the ground.

What came after the smoke and fire was worst. What came after were her tears,

"Ruby..." Sapphire reached for her,

"I'm _one_ Ruby out of 100s, 1000s! I just **don't** understand!" She clenched her fists trying to stop her tears. "Why did...why did you..."

Sapphire placed her hands over her mouth and looked away her shoulders shaking...

Moon and I looked at each other, "...Okay, you two..." I started gently. "Hold your gem hands out."

It took a moment but they complied. Moon leaned forward slightly staring at their gems, "You both are so deeply connected...I can feel it." Moon voiced.

I still didn't know how being an Empath worked.

"Are you two in any condition to fuse?" They looked at each other but remained quiet.

"It's okay. We'll show you what to do." I smiled at them. "But first sit and close your eyes."

Moon moved to my shoulder as I sat down and I watched as they awkwardly did the same. "...Okay you two now breathe. In the darkness listen only to the sounds of night around us and let it slowly fade from your minds..." I took a deep breath as I heard Ruby do the same. Than Sapphire.

\-----

"...Now...here comes a thought." Tiger Eye finished.

**(I Changed the lyrics a little nothing major but the song of course is not mine and all rights to Rebecca Sugars. Also I sort of try to change the tone of song with the lyric change to be more positive like rather someone doing something wrong (Connie mistakenly attacking the kid in her school) to it being more alright/okay(Like to _think_ something is wrong or you've messed up when you've _actually_ done _nothing_ or all is forgiven). Hope that makes sense. )**

_[Intro: Tiger]_  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust

 _[Verse 1: Tiger]_  
Here comes a thought that might alarm you  
What someone said it may have disarmed you  
Something you did that failed to be harming  
Things that you said are suddenly swarming

 _[Pre-Chorus: Tiger]_  
And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you

 _[Chorus: Tiger]_  
Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here

 _[Verse 2: Garnet]_  
Here comes a thought that might alarm me  
What someone said  it may have disarmed me  
Something I did that failed to be harming  
Things that I said are suddenly swarming

 _[Pre-Chorus:Garnet]_  
And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse me  
[Both]  
That I might lose me  
  


_[Chorus: Both]_  
Take a moment, remind yourself  
To take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself  
If this is how we fall apart  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here

 _[Bridge: Both]_  
And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by  
From here, from here, from here

 _[Outro: Garnet]_  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust

[Here Comes a Thought](https://youtu.be/rds7V5Sxu-4)


	4. Fusion Tricks

_~~Fusion tricks~~_

"What are they doing?"

I sighed.

"...Attempting a very difficult fusion technique...poorly." I crossed my arms as I started through the small training crowd that gathered. " Bismuth that's not going to work!" I called from the edge of the large squared out groove.

10 years of training and we are still running into stupid situations like this. A few of the others backed out of the way for Garnet and me as we drew closer. Both of my sets of arms were crossed in annoyance because I knew the stocky Gem trainer was going to give me a hard way to go.

I looked at the two recruits on the training floor. An Amethyst and a Citrine. When I had called out they had paused their dance. 

Already enough the Citrine looked disinterested and the Amethyst looked frustrated.

"They have to learn this technique." Bismuth said in her own frustration. She'd been training recruits too long. Where she really wanted to be more often was the forge.

We lost a really good trainer and friend in the last big attack about 30 years ago and with the vigorous hands-on training I had to get Garnet through so she won't die and so she can catch up with the others I could only help train recruits sporadically.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but they aren't going to learn like this." I pushed back. We all wanted to do things but there was a difference between wanting to do things and needing to do things.

The recruits needed to be trained and trained properly. At least she still got to go to the forge at all and of course she would, she's our Blacksmith!

_~I get the feeling that something is bothering her more than just this.~_

"Well, you train them then!" She snapped, then stormed off.

"That's mature," I mumbled.

_~Definitely something wrong.~_

"...I don't understand," 

I glanced back at Garnet, "She wanted them to do a difficult fusion technique."

"Different gems fuse even here?"

I cut my eyes to her, "I thought you knew that by now." I sighed. "That just means you don't talk to the others much do you?"

She blushed.

I smirked, "Eh enjoying each others company are you?" She glanced around at the others. A few of them also grinned or tried to hide laughter as they  _hadn't_  talked to the fusion much and were curious. 

She blushed deeper glaring at me, "Eh, it okay Moon and I were the same," I looked through the small crowd and spotted her. "Lucky for us there was only Rose and Pearl to see back then." My grinned turn even more mischievous as she turned at the sound of her name.

"And Pearl was too distracted to notice."

Her face turned blue as she blushed as the attention was pulled from Garnet to her.

"Uhhh..."

"Anyway, listen up," I called out. "What makes this technique difficult is how lengthy it is. You have to match your partners dancing for a longer length of time. That means less improv, more routine _or_  if you are really in sync with your partner you  _could_  improv it. Not impossible. Some work better in improv.

"What is the point in a longer fusion dance? That would be impossible to perform on the fly in battle."

I looked to the Topaz that asked, "For a technique like this you'd do it before battle. I don't expect any of you to be able to do this in battle. In an emergency," I looked to our leader coming up from the right. "Maybe Rose and I but even then we'd need a few of you to cover us."

"But what's the point of the technique...what does it do?" I looked at Garnet.

"It's true that the more you fuse and practice with a partner the stability of your fusion will become greater. You get the same effect the longer your dance is." I shrugged. "Although be it temporary. Sometimes temporary is what we need."

"Sight...why not give them a demonstration?" I looked at Rose,

"I'd need a partner..." I pondered,

"Could Garnet handle it?" She sounded curious.

I glanced at Garnet. She looked panicked. Rose wasn't actually expecting me to say yes. She just wanted to see how far we've gotten and probably her thoughts and reaction on fusing with others.

"No. Not yet." I said firmly and Rose smiled and nodded.

"Watch me carefully. It will be okay." I gave my teammate a reassuring smile as I thought of a good fusion partner for this.

This would be a good healthy learning experience for her, "Where is Jasper?" I asked stretching as I walked to the center removing my armor and cloaks.

A dark orange Jasper on the sideline gave a small laugh, "Which one Sight?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't give me that. She was the only one of you that was able to do this with me. I can only imagine she's only improved since that time."

"Peppermint!"

After a few moments, the familiar Jasper made her way out of the crowd.

She was just as I remember her. Short white hair. A light orange color. She had all the markings of a Jasper, a dark red. She was stocky and she had abandoned her Homeworld uniform and anything looking like it years ago. 

She paused, "T-Tiger's Eye?"

She looked surprised to see me, "I need to do a fusion demonstration. Are you free and would you like to help me?"

She looked shocked. "No, sure. Anything for you."

We smiled at each other:

[Fusion Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YteGc4P_PEs)

(3:52 is when they fuse)


	5. A Care

~ _~A Care~~_

_Sapphire_

"Ruby!"

All she could do is watch helplessly as the red gem was punched back down to the ground.

And that's where she stayed this time as the larger gem, a Citrine stepped down on her back.

Sapphire tried looking through her maps again,

"Ah!"

"Ruby!" 

She couldn't concentrate long enough to-

"Commander we brought down the Fusion."

Everything was happening so fast. She just needed to calm down. Think rationally. They'd find a way out of this.

"Good, shatter the Rudy. Bring back the Sapphire. Blue Diamond's courts. So Blue Diamond will deal with her. Understood?"

Sapphire froze.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

She clenched her teeth in pain and turned to the Quartz that held her hand tightly,

"Do that again...and I  _will_ crack your gem." She threatened.

...

Sapphire had no choice but to thaw the rest of her ice as she shook in fear. It's like everything was moving in slow motion as Ruby's form was broken before her and her gem grabbed.

She felt her heart pound in her chest and tears come to her eye...

 

The Quartz was slashed straight through her middle...the strange weapon spinning as it shreds into her.

As the weapon returned back to its owner from the pull of its chain the Citrine disappeared in a cloud of orange her quartz gem hitting the ground several feet away from the red of Ruby's gem...

The group looked on in shock as the cloud slowly dissipated...they all looked up to the sound of metal on metal.

Tiger Eye walked towards them slowly. Her eyes couldn't be seen because of her helm but she had a deep scowl on her face.

The sounds of a battle could still be heard not far from them all but it was clear this group had separated the younger fusion from her allies for a fight meant to take her out.

Despite everything that Rose said and how Rose felt they knew there was no 'fair' in war. She would take this and see it as a good thing though. They were starting to recognize Garnet as a threat. They wanted to be rid of her before the real battles began. Now that they couldn't touch Moon Stone and Spodumene without careful and risky planning. They'd go after their potential.

This had nothing to do with Sapphire being...well a Sapphire. Blue Diamond had other Sapphire. At the very least she had two others. 

And more then likely these gems didn't know Garnet was made from Ruby and Sapphire.

Tiger Eye watched some of them pale upon seeing her, "It's Nightingale!"

"I thought they said she wouldn't be here?!"

Weapons were pulled. Stances were readied.

"Tch. She doesn't look that tough."

"Don't be an idiot!" A Jasper yelled at the other quartz type gem but it was too late.

The Carnelian dashed at Tiger rolling her body in a ball. Both of Tiger's hands handled her weapon so when the Quartz launched herself towards her face she hadn't expected to be grab and spent sailing several feet through the air and into a tree. Tiger Eye's second set of arms shaping back to size and blending with her armor again...

"And who's next?" She asked.

She frowned when she heard Sapphire's pain,

"N-No one you freak! If you come any closer I'll-"

Another gem fell to the ground.

"Let's hurry this along then shall we by saying I'll go next?" She said in a quiet growl throwing off her helm.

Before it could even hit the ground the fight began...

\-------

When Garnet woke next she felt movement but it wasn't her own. Ruby and Sapphire didn't even remember fusing.

When she opened her eyes the first she saw was  Tiger Eye. Her armor was missing and her hair was glowing. It was...night and really dark. Darker then usual and they were just...walking.

Everything was oddly quiet.

"I see you're finally conscious."

Her top eyes were also glowing as she smiles down at her.

"W-What? What happened?"

She shook her head, "Basically you got your ass handed to you by a bunch of Homeworld gems but don't worry I got there just in time to save you."

Garnet frowned. 

That's why she was carrying her. Tiger had to save her again...

"...I'm sorry."

The four eyed gem looked down at her losing her smile, "There's nothing to apologize for. Their mission was to separate you from us and take you out. Shatter Ruby and take Sapphire...once they realized that's who made you anyway."

Garnet looked away,

"...What they weren't expecting or counting on...is us being together..."

Garnet's eyes widened and she felt a strange heat come to her face...why?

She looked back at Tiger but Tiger was looking ahead with a cheerful smile.

"...why is it so dark? And why are we walking?" Garnet asking in a monotone.

She laughed, "It's dark because it's a new moon tonight...also the reason my eyes and hair in glowing. We're walking because the warp pad was destroyed in battle."

Garnet stayed quiet for a moment.

"How long is it going to-"

"In the state, you and your gems are in? Ummm...about two weeks to get to and find the next warp pad maybe."

Her jaw fell open, "Why so long?"

She cringed when she looked at her gems.

Ruby was cracked and Sapphire was bruised. A bruised gem wasn't nearly as bad as a cracked gem but still... 

She now saw why Tiger Eye hadn't put her down.

"Uh well not to freak you out but we are kind of in the middle of enemy territory right now so likely any and all warp pads in this area are likely being guarded. Risky enough even without you injured."

"I also I kind of have to take care of something....right away before we go back...that unfortunately can't wait. Because I'd take you back first then deal with it if I could."

"What is it?"

Tiger Eye frowned and sighed, "I gotta deal with that General that knows about you two now... _before s_ he leaves Earth." She said sternly.

Garnet tensed, "Deal?"

Tiger Eye remains quiet.


	6. Complaints

_~~Complaints~~_

_Spodumene_

"Can I come out now!"

Her voice sounded like a whale speaking underwater as she spoke to us from within the bubble.

Moonstone turned her nose up at her.

"..."

And the silence continued as we walked.

"AHHH! Come on!" 

"Don't look at me Ruby. Moon will wipe me across this forest floor if I even look in the direction of her bubble." 

Sure enough my Quasar shot a look at me. I could feel it, "At this rate we'll need to find you another healer..." Moon suggested.

I cringed," Don't say it—"

"An enemy healer."

This caught both Ruby and Sapphire's attention.

We've yet to gain access to a warp pad. 

It has been 1 year, 3 months, and 17 days since Garnet and Tiger Eye has been in friendly territory or any of our encampments or bases.

Sapphire healed just fine. Ruby on the other hand...

I snuck a glance at her as Moon was busy teaching Sapphire how to bubble. It hadn't been a need to know as Ruby could bubble just fine.

"Moon we don't need one of  _those_  types of gems sniffing around us right now. Besides Tiger Eye was so close last time. I think we can do it." I grumbled opening the topic again.

"We don't need a healer?" Ruby dramatised.

"The way, Moon speaks of comes with more than just the healer."

Moon sighs, "Let me explain. You guys know Rose. She loves and cares for everyone. Hurts when they hurt and goes to soothes that hurt. Most healers are like that at their gem's core. The only difference is Rose doesn't let her fear stop her from doing what she believes is right. No matter what that is and in  _any_  situation."

We all paused as we came to an open tundra,

"Homeworld healer gems would never risk healing a enemy under the eyes of their subordinates, their comrades, allies, definitely not their commander, not even other healers. No, they go through shady dealings...The BlackMarket."

"Supernova."

"Yes, or at least that's what we blue bloods called it."

My head snapped up.

I stared at Moon Stone.

If she noticed her slip up...if it was a slip up, she didn't say anything or react.

"Usually the aristocrats have hands in but since this is not Homeworld it will be gems that are top notch fighters or made to run and bleed with shadows. Why? Because these are times of war were everyone can't keep track of everything.

She had a point, "Gems can get greedy, desperate, and selfish. It's a good time to take advantage." I reasoned.

"That's not the only problem.The BlackMarket during times of war is especially dangerous because gems use it as a way to gain favors from others, favors, pay debts, earn patronage for other causes, the list goes on."

Nodding we moved forward as I was finally assured the coast was cleared, "In our case a healer would owe another gem a favor."

"Several actually, since we are not just any war criminals. They are bond to recognize one of us."

Again Moon had a point. I sighed. 

"And what is with theses favors?" Ruby asked.

"Basically? On and off the battlefield whoever the gem chooses it for, you're the healer's top priority." I scoffed sarcastically. "That'll make some poor Crystal Gems' day."

   "This will get your gem healed. We'll be about to get back to the others way faster but..."

She paused.

"But like she had said the Black Market is shady. No way will it stay quiet that Crystal Gems are behind enemy lines especially us. Even if we managed to keep that quiet some how the third party gem will try to gain patronage from this. She'd be stupid not to don't look at me that way you know I'm right." I rushed out.

Moon and Sapphire simply nodded.

"That's basically like marking a target on our heads." I groaned. "We have to be very careful..."

"Spodumede?"

I nodded.

"Tiger Eye will be the target in a sense." I grinned cheeky.

"Sapphire? Ruby? Please retreat into your gems. We'll handle the rest."

Moon followed.

\--------------

~~Short and Sweet~~

"Why did you never tell me?"

...

"...That I was blue blood?"

I glanced back at Ruby's and Sapphire's gem.

"...Because I love you."

My face scrunched in confusion as I looked back at her,

"Because...one day she will come for me..."

I remained quiet simply listening and watching in the night's darkness.

"...and you will have to fight her to... Keep me."

"Who?"

"Star Sunstone."

I snickered.

"Star Moonstone. You've been hiding that one from me. Where's your star?"

She looked up at me in surprise as her face blushes.

"Ah the plot thickens. Your blush is a rare sight. Will you tell me my Quasar?"

"I-You...t-the Star Sunstone! You must—"

I pick up her small hand into mine, it wasn't hard to reach. She sat upon my shoulder,

"I am not worried.

"Spodumede, the sun is not like the moon. She burns bigger and brighter. Sunstone's fury—"

"I am not worried. If I must fight, I fight. My love for you burns hotter and bigger than any old sun and always will."

She looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time all over again, "A-Always?"

I laughed,

"Always."


	7. Supernova

_~Supernova~_

_Tiger's Eye_

"This  _would_  be the day that they were found."  I grumbled.

"Hurry up, Celestite!" The Malachite snapped.

The pale brown gem glared at her pulling out a her weapon. The lyre came to life with soft music from the expertise of her fingers as she strummed over the Ruby gem. 

"Spodumene, it's her." Moon spoke sharply aloud through me.

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_~It's Star Sunstone.~_

**~How can you tell?~**

_~I...I just know.~_

**~I can't fight her with these two with us. I doubt it would be a one on one either. Someone would ruin my fun.~**

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

"Be serious." I whispered in annoyance.

"There. She's perfectly back to normal." Celestine picked Ruby up as her lyre disappeared.

I stiffened, this was still a very uncomfortable and deadly situation, especially with the fighting outside.

"Her worries should be no more Ms. Crystal Gem." I looked at the cheery Celestine oddly as she smiled at me.

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_~She is unhappy.~_

**~You think? Not even I need empathy to tell that smile is fake.~**

_~It is as I said, healing is at her core meaning caring is also. Life as a Homeworld gem is hard for healers, especially during war.~_

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

"Ah crude! They're coming this way." The Malachite hissed. "Celestite move your butt! If they see you here they'll kill you."

My eyes narrowed at her tone of voice.

"But—" The Celestine look of dismay—

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

**~What are the odds?~**

~ _You did call it before 'Fighting, hiding, afraid to admit it' was that it?~_

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

"Just go—"

I cut the Malachite off, snatching her sword from her,

"No need for the dramatics. It's a waste of time." I slashed the back of the shack open before picking up a table to toss at the incoming officer that just stepped through the tent entrance.

The weakened scrap metal fell away as I followed after the Celestine and Malachite out quickly.

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

**~Might want to call an animal friend Moon. Just saying.~**

_~None is going to come this close to an encampment.~_

_**~With some...encouragement they may.~** _

_~Fine, but we'll have to unfuse and that's risky.~_

**~Does it look like we'll have a choice in a few seconds?~**

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

I looked at the tundra that stretched out before us. Then to the fugitive Homeworld gems that was fleeing across it also in front of us.

When I lit up the horses coming in from our sides were the last thing I saw.

* * *

_Spodumene_

I snatched Moon up as I hopped onto the wild Stallion its herd not far behind in its run.

"You two! If you don't want to get caught, pick a mare hop on and stay low!" I demanded to two still running by foot.  

 I didn't look to see if they listened as the Stallion shuddered in annoyance. 

 _~I spend too much time around Moon.~_  I joked.

"It's okay." She cooed to the animal leaning on its head. When her eyes glazed over and the stallion changed direction I knew it worked.

If the Homeworld gems had followed us they wouldn't be able to follow this herd forever. They'd have to report back sooner or later to their higher ups.

_~That's one problem down. And one problem added.~_

I glanced back at the two Homeworld gems struggling to stay atop the galloping creatures.

From the looks of it the mares were getting annoyed with the ungraceful and ignorant rides too.

I sighed.

* * *

"Why would you give her the Ruby? That was our one bargaining chip." The Malachite scolded her partner.

"From where we stand you don't have much of a choice. You both were seen at a Black Market. Supernova."

Moonstone looked at me disapprovingly but said nothing. I would turn this problem into a solution. We all needed to get back to the front lines, back to our warriors, back to the rebellion, and back to Rose. They needed us.

If we couldn't get back to them within the month we'd have to start mayhem behind enemy lines. This is what I had decided.

I was simply starting early because mayhem didn't necessarily mean fighting.

"They would shatter you both on sight." 

"You don't know that. You can't prove that."

"Would you really risk her life on that statement? Your own that's fair game, but hers?"

I was lying. The Homeworld Officials had not seen them but did it matter? How long would it take before—

I looked over at Moon.

"W-What?" Malachite looked at her in a stunned confusion.

"I said...how long would it take...before they would found out? Before they would catch you both fusing in a moment they would call weakness when in fact there is nothing more beautiful than who you make together because you decided to make them together..."

When I saw the look on the Celestine's face I pulled out Ruby's and Sapphire's gem.

"Truly, we are grateful for your help. Do what you want but If I were you? I wouldn't want Moonstone near, let alone could I follow someone who'd want her or myself shattered simply because I love her."

If Malachite cared about her Celestine she wouldn't be about to tell her no. She wouldn't take her back somewhere that she was unhappy. Somewhere that she could die.

I watched as Ruby and Sapphire reform and in the middle of it fused into Garnet. They must have really missed each other.

"You can think what you want of us. You can think what you want of the Crystal Gems but we are happy. We are free. You both could have that too if you choose to. Moonstone."

With a running start she leaped towards me reaching rather high and we simply fused.

* * *

_Garnet_

She simply watched them from where she stood next to me. Her eyes didn't leave them,

"...Malachite...I...I don't want to go back..."

I was still catching up with the situation but I noticed Tiger was hovering. Her right hand twitched anticipating a fight of sorts.

She shifted slightly in front of me...

Wait.

She wasn't anticipating a fight...she was—

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.

_**~What is she doing?~** _

_~...Protecting us.~_

.·:*¨♡¨*:·. .·:*¨♡¨*:·.


End file.
